


Five more minutes

by theyoungestpadawan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut-ish, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestpadawan/pseuds/theyoungestpadawan
Summary: A Jennie/Jiyong story Things to do five minutes before a concert: Jennie Kim





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the my first time writing smut?? would you even call it that???  
> whatever it is, I apologies beforehand for how bad it is

Her heart beat furiously in her chest, thundering against her ribs threatening to burst out of the thin fabric of her shirt. This was going to be their second time on stage and she’d be crazy if she said she wasn’t nervous. Her clothes felt too tight, her earrings too heavy and her hair so perfectly disheveled she felt like hacking at it with a pair of scissors.

Taking another deep breath Jennie paced around the dressing room, fanning herself with each turn of her stomach. The rhythmic tapping of her shoes against the wooden floor simultaneously calmed and unnerved her.

The other girls had headed to the stage for last minute microphone checks, but she'd needed five more minutes, five more minutes to catch her breath, five more minutes to stop her head from spinning. 

She didn’t hear the first knock but the second was loud enough to make her flinch  
It can’t be time already she thought, rushing to open it. As quick as she’d swung the door open she moved to shut it, but like always he was faster. In a single motion Jiyong was inside with his hand snaked around her waist and her back pushed against the now closed door. 

‘Now really is that anyway to treat your op-pa’ he asked, his voice dropping an octave with the last syllable  
‘What do you want Jiyong?’ Jennie asked, her eyes narrowing into slits as she struggled against his grasp.  
‘Just wanted to wish my girl good luck’ he said. Mirth lining his lips   
‘Consider me wished’ she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders with the intent of pushing him away. She couldn’t concentrate on him, not with her heart still hammering inside her chest and the feeling of her stomach contents slowly ascending into her throat.

Tilting his head Jiyong locked his eyes on hers, his face so close he could see himself in her dilated pupils. Jennie stared back at him doe eyed, brows furrowed, the strain evident on her face as she tried to keep her chest from tightening. Her mind felt heavy with the lack of oxygen and the closeness of his body against hers wasn’t helping. 

‘You’re scared’ he said, concern replacing his usual lighthearted arrogance  
‘I’m not’  
‘Really?’  
Jiyong tightened his grip on Jennie's waist pushing her body further against the door. The solid feeling of her back against wood and his palms on her hips had her wandering mind return to the moment.  
‘Maybe a little’ she sighed, a slight waver in her voice as her lungs still struggled to pump out air.  
‘What if they don’t like me, what if I’m no good?’  
‘You’re not’ Jiyong smirked, his grin growing wider at the surprise etched on her face, ‘you’re great’ 

With a drawn out groan Jennie hid her smile behind her hands  
‘Could you be more cheesy’ she giggled. 

Relaxing in his grip, she leaned her head back against the door, stretching her neck up to look at the lights that bore down on them. The laughter had helped open her airways and steady her breathing but her stomach still fluttered. Yet it wasn’t the missing-a-step-falling-through-air anxiety that rolled her insides now, it was a warm sticky lust which fueled the ball of nerves that radiated from the feel of Jiyong’s thumbs rubbing circles into her hips. Looking down at him she swore inwardly, stretching out her neck had always been their cue and the devilish glint in his eyes only reassured her that he’d picked up on it. 

‘Jiyong, don’t, I have to be on stage in five minutes’ she stated, keeping her voice as steady as she could; aware that if she even showed a hint of hesitation they’d be in a very different position right now. 

Humming with vague interest, Jiyong tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jennie’s ear, his thumb soothing the goosebumps that rippled the side of her neck. Bringing his lips down onto her throat his teeth ghosted over the soft flesh with the lightest of touches sending a shudder through her body. Sliding a hand down her side he hooked her knee around his waist, pushing his thigh between her legs and pushing her higher up against the door. 

‘I only need five minutes’ he whispered into her ear, his voice dangerously low it took her second to realise what he was saying. She felt his hand slide under her shirt, his fingertips brushing across her hips and gently strumming her ribs before coming to rest on the small of her back, steadying her body against his chest. A cry escaped her throat as he slipped his other hand under her skirt hitching it higher and curling his fingers into the waistband of her panties, pushing them to the side. Any sounds of protest were swallowed by Jiyong crashing his lips onto hers, his mouth moving against Jennie's with expert familiarity, his tongue running across every curve, every dip of her peach flavoured skin. 

Lacing her fingers into his hair, Jennie tightened the leg she had curled around his body, pulling him roughly against her; her hips bucking forwards as she rubbed herself against his thigh. With a curse of her name, Jiyong pulled back breaking the kiss. His eyes danced from her face down to the shirt that clung to her like a second skin, to the skirt barely covering her legs that quivered with each movement. The soft moans that seeped through her overly pink lips had him clinging to the last of his resolve. 

‘A little eager aren’t we’ he chuckled ‘what happened to only having five minutes’  
‘Well hurry up then’ she murmured, gripping fistfuls of his hair annoyed at the sudden halt in movement. Leaning closer to him, Jennie dropped her head lower her tongue snaking out to trace his jawline, her teeth grazing the soft skin of his neck before sinking them into the column of his throat. A wicked grin spread across her face as a growl left Jiyong’s mouth. She placed her lips over the redding bite sucking on the bruised skin, marking him; taking advantage of the fact he couldn’t return the favour, at least not before her performance. 

Relishing in one of the few moments of control, Jennie continued leaving bruises down the curve of his neck. The taste of salt laced her tongue as she sucked on his skin, his scent seeping in through her pores intoxicating her senses, dosing her in a haze of pleasure. He’d started rocking his own hips against her, grinding his erection against her thigh letting out quite gasps and muffled groans that made her mind go all fuzzy. 

“Jennie! they need us on stage now”  
Lisa’s voice rang down the hallway, her shoes echoing against the tiled floor as she made her way towards the dressing rooms. 

Jennie flinched, suddenly remembering where she was and the unexplainable position she was in

‘Maybe we shoul-

Jiyong cut her off with the flex his thigh, he had her on her tip-toes now, riding her higher up the door

‘Our five minutes aren’t up yet’ he whispered with an edge in his voice that told her there was only one way out of this.

He pushed her higher, pressing up harder, making her stomach tighten at the growing pressure between her legs as he brought her closer and closer to the edge with each movement. His head dropped lower biting into her jaw, her shoulder, her collarbone not caring now if he left bruises.

They could hear Lisa’s footsteps grow louder, she was practically at the door and their time had run out but Jiyong didn’t let up. 

He ground his thigh up into her, his muscles tensing between her folds, his movements becoming frantic; forcing Jennie to arch her back to keep her hips moving at the same pace. 

She bit her lip, choking back the keens of pleasure, a flush spreading across her cheeks at the slick sounds that followed each jerk of her body. Her hips moving impossibly fast against him, chasing the flickers of pleasure that raced up her spine.

Lisa called out again and Jennie’s stomach sank in desperation; she needed to be done before her friend found her. If her staggering breath and rose cheeks weren’t a clear indication of the events that had occurred, the stain on Jiyong’s pants would make it impossible for them to feign innocence.

“Focus” Jiyong’s voice cut through her thoughts, his fingers holding her chin, his eyes boring into hers “Come on Jennie, cum” he ordered in a whisper. 

She snapped, her hips bucking involuntarily, her core clenching down on empty air pulsing against his thigh as pleasure shot through her veins. Her body falling limp against his, intensifying the pressure between her legs as her weight rested solely on him. 

‘Jiyong’ she whined, her nails digging into his shoulders, her body shuddering with the added stimulation. Lips parted, eyes closed, Jennie rested her forehead against his, her mind falling into a hazy ecstasy with each wave of aftershock. 

She was still catching her breath when he dropped her; the turn of the door handle had them fumbling to straighten out their clothes. 

‘Jennie what are you doing?! they need us on stage right now’ Lisa snapped, her eyes shifting between Jennie and Jiyong, taking in their disheveled appearances and hitching breaths 

‘I-, he-, nothing’ Jennie stuttered, shaking her head, her eyes filling with disbelief at the innocent grin Jiyong had plastered across his face

‘Whatever, lets just go’ Lisa said, pulling on Jennie’s arm, tugging the older girl down the corridor. 

‘Wait, I need-' Jennie whispered, turning her head just in time to see Jiyong bend down to pick up her panties, using them to wipe off the stain she had left

‘What now?’ Lisa asked narrowing her eyes  
‘-um nothing, its nothing’ Jennie sighed  
With a huff of annoyance Lisa dragged Jennie towards the stage. 

Jennie knew her skirt was way too short to go without underwear but now there was no way she could delay going up on stage. Turning back one last time, she scowled as Jiyong mouthed the words "good luck" 

Still grinning as he tucked her panties into his pocket.


End file.
